Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a satellite communication system and a data transmission method in satellite communication.
Description of Related Art
When a large-scale disaster such as a major earthquake occurs and a communication channel of a terrestrial network is cut off, it is necessary to secure a communication channel for transmitting information necessary for reconstruction or national protection. Thus, satellite communication is also used in a wireless system for disaster, etc. required to transmit information toward a large number of bases.
However, because the satellite communication is susceptible to rain due to characteristics of the communication channel, the reliability of the system is likely to deteriorate.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2007-096581 is an example of the related art.